Haru/Haruko Kiseki
Haru Kiseki is the Substitute Captain of the First Division. As Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto mysteriously dissapears, Haru is placed in charge of the entire Gotei 13. A no-nonsense and completely serious law-abider, Haru is determined to bring those who disobey the laws of Soul Society to justice. However, after Gunha Teishin is unsealed, Haru is relieved of his position as Yamamoto returns. After that, Haru becomes one of Gai Nagareboshi's most powerful allies. Appearance Haru is a relatively tall and slim built young man and his facial features consist of long, white hair, that is tied to form a ponytail, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which has prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that is tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden japanese dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. A mechnical structure is also present on his waist towards his back and features a symbol consisting of three tomoe. Personality and Traits History Recent History Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Haru is incredibly skilled with his sword. He is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Shunpo Master: Haru is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Touma Yamada in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. He is able to easily overtake him and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by him. Immense Spiritual Power: Haru possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu. Haru's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. Immense Strength: Haru has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of Mikoto without much effort at all, using only his fist. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Mikoto's strikes and overpowered her despite her having enlarged her arm and increased her strength several folds. Haru's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Mikoto while she was in Resurrección, as well as send her flying back several city blocks. Immense Endurance: Haru is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two of Soul Society's strongest captains. Immense Durability: Haru has shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Gunha. He is shown his immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Mikoto's multiple arms twice and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. Hakuda Master: Haru is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Mikoto. Haru is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. Zanpakuto Boyaen (小火炎 lit. Small Flame) is the name of Haru's Zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a crimson katana with a flame-like pommel. Shikai: Boyen's release command is "Blaze out" (火炎て Kaen te). When release, Boyaen takes the form of a large crimson broadsword. Shikai Special Abilities: When released, Boyen's blade is engulfed into fire. With it, Haru gains the ability of pyrokinesis, able to channel flames through the blade. He boasts that his flames can burn anything in their path, whether it be Shinigami, Arrancar, or Hollow. *'Kaen Kaiten' (火炎回天 lit. Flame Spinning): Haru releases a powerful torrent of flame from his blade. *'Kaen Sharin' (火炎車輪 lit. Flame Wheel): Haru's body becomes surrounded by flames and he somersaults in the air, spinning at the opponent and hitting them, or Haru releases fire out of his mouth while at the same time starts doing a somersault, and rolls into the opponent. *'Kazan' (火山, lit. Volcano): Haru launches a large amount of fire into the air as a defensive move. Trivia *Haru's subsitute position as Captain of the Gotei 13 is in no way meant to affect the Bleach Fanfiction's canon, as he is relieved of his position two chapters after he is introduced. Category:Shinigami Category:Former Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male